Misery Loves Company
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: What do you do when the one person you love doesn't love you back? You make their lives hell by any means possible. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Supposed to be a oneshot, but knowing me I might make it longer. _

"_Look at him sitting there like he's lost everything. Tch, he wouldn't know loss if it jumped up and bit him in the ass. But this could work in my favor. Especially if it lets me get back at __**him**_."

Christian tamped down on the flame of anger that wanted to burn out of control as he approached the lonesome looking brunette with the bottle of Grey Goose sitting in front of him. The man in question barely looked up, just grunted some non-committal reply when he asked if he could join him. When he finally did look up, Christian was taken aback by the depth of hurt that was swimming in the chocolate depths. Anyone that knew Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho knew that there were times that they engaged in rather heated arguments; mainly due to Chris being in the wrong and Matt trying to get him to see the truth of whatever matter had caused the fight.

It didn't matter to Christian what was wrong between Matt and Chris. He had his own bones to pick with the blonde Canadian. Watching the man's current lover beat himself up only added to the satisfaction he'd feel once he managed to wrest everything away from Chris that he held dear. And there was nothing that Chris kept closer to his heart than Matt Hardy. Once a upon a time Chris, Matt, Adam and himself had been close—hell they jumped out of hotel window into a snow bank because they were bored. But it all changed when one night he and Chris had drunkenly fooled around. Chris didn't know it then nor did he ever find out, but he had been Christian's first male experience. The morning after they had talked and decided to be friends with benefits—and to keep it from Matt and Adam. Although then nothing would have registered with those two, they were finding themselves at that time.

Of course Chris being his first meant more to him than it had to Chris—it even meant more than his first time with a woman. He had fallen fast and hard for Chris, and each time he seen the shorter man he had to bite his tongue to keep from telling him that. He had planned a nice romantic night for him and Chris, yet when he opened his mouth to tell Chris what had been eating away at him, Chris took his hand and said that he felt it best that they just go back to being regular friends; that there was no future for them that didn't lead to bitterness and pain. Heartbroken Christian and numbly nodded his head, swallowing the words that now bit and gnawed at his insides like acid; burning him from the inside out.

"Tian?" Matt asked; his voice slurred, and that in itself almost made Christian turn around and forget this fools mission that he had assigned himself; almost.

"What's wrong Hardy?" He asked; forcing himself to act cheery even though his inside matched Matt's current outside state.

"Nuthin…jest sittin' here thinkin' about some stupid stuff."

"So now stupid stuff is a reason to get drunk?" Christian tried to smile, but he'd been where Matt was, and truth be told he was rather drunk himself.

"I hadda fight with Chris." Matt admitted; grabbing the bottle and tipping back, some of the clear liquid trickling from his lips.

"It can't be that bad." Christian hedged.

"I admitted tha I still thought Adam was hot."

"Why'd you go and do that?"

"Cause Chris said that Shawn was still on of the best looking men in the company."

Christian couldn't help the chuckle that past his lips. This was going to be too easy. All he had to do was lure Matt back to his room and take some incriminating photos then send them to Chris' phone. Matt hiccupped and Christian looked back at his face, his eyes drifting across the plump lips and soft looking skin.

"_Maybe it won't hurt to have some fun with him first._" He thought, "Why don't we get out of here Matt? You look like you're barely awake."

"Mebbe yer right." Matt pushed his chair back and went to stand but pitched forwards; his face landing square in Christian's lap.

With a chuckle he helped Matt stand, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist and holding him close as the dark haired man murmured something incoherent against his neck; the warm breath causing goose flesh to spread across his arms. A couple of the guys cast them confused looks but turned back to their drinks, it was no concern to them what Matt and Christian were doing. They slowly made their way up to Matt's floor, Matt balking at stepping out of the elevator. With a tiny smile he pulled Matt close, burying his nose in Matt's fragrant dark hair.

"What's the matter Matt?"

"I doan wanna go." He said with a pout, his eyes rounding out and making him look like a scared little boy. "Chrissy will just tell me that I'm not han-han—pretty." He said just loud enough for Christian to doubt that he had even said it in the first place.

"Why don't we go to my room instead then?"

Matt nodded and Christian swallowed a laugh, Matt was making this way too easy on him. He pressed the button for his floor and pulled Matt back; pressing him against the wall and pinning his hands above his head. Matt wiggled and tried to get loose, but Christian held him there, grudgingly admitting to himself that he like the sight of Matt helpless to do anything to stop him.

"Christy…" Matt whined, his liquor heavy breath fanning Christian's face pleasantly. "I can't do inny of this. Imma…..Imma get in trouble with Chris if he finds out."

"He won't Matty. I promise. Besides, he should have come down for you long before you had a chance to get drunk." Christian leaned in, his lips twisted in a satisfied smirk as Matt's eyes fluttered shut and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "And don't call me Christy." He added with a sharp nip to Matt's bottom lip.

"Tian, I-I have sumthin to tell you." Matt whimpered.

"What's that Matt?" Christian could honestly care less what the drunken fool had to say, but he feigned interest as he leaned in and tugged on Matt's ear lobe.

"When...when you and Addy were E&C and goin up against Jeff and I---I, kinda, sorta…" Matt trailed off, his face coloring as he tried to focus his eyes anywhere but on Christian's face. "I liked you."

The simple declaration threw Christian off his game for a moment and he moved back, his jaw slack in surprise. He recovered quickly and smiled; using his full body weight to hold Matt against the wall.

"Is that so?"

"Yea. I used to dream about kissing you..among other things." Matt's face was the exact shade of vine ripe tomato, making Christian chew in the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing outright at the liquor soaked southerner.

"Well, why don't we make that a reality." Christian purred as he slanted his lips across Matt's and slipped his tongue between Matt's full lips.

***

Chris stared at the numbers on the clock; damning each minute as it ticked past while he waited for Matt to return. Their fight had been stupid but not completely his fault. True he shouldn't have said what he did about Shawn, but Matt shouldn't have thrown Adam in his face. The long blonde haired Canadian was an extremely sore subject with him and he hated being reminded that Adam had once had the privilege of touching _his _Matty. With a scowl the idiotic fight replayed in his mind.

_Chris lay curled up next to Matt, wrapping his arm around Matt's waist and resting his head on Matt's shoulder. They were watching the replay of Survivor Series; Chris playfully groping Matt's ass as he made dirty comments about how they must have modeled Matt's gear after his hands because it cupped Matt's rear perfectly. They traded a couple of kisses before turning their attention back to the screen. It was the Triple Threat Match for the WWE title and Chris couldn't help the appreciative whistle that left his lips as Shawn made his way down to the ring._

"_For his age his still looks good." Matt grumbled at Chris's declaration and Chris laughed as he pulled the dark haired man close. "Relax baby, he only looks good because he used to be with me. I rub off on people and even when we no longer interact they still carry that mark."_

"_Adam looks good for his age, even with the weight he's put on." Matt threw out causally, his eyes glued to the tv set and his hands resting idly on the bedspread._

_Chris's lips turned down into a frown as he gently turned Matt's head to the side so that they were staring at one another._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He asked._

"_Nothing. Just that Adam carries the added weight well. Whereas some people aren't able to." Matt said as he shrugged his shoulders._

"_Are you implying that I need to lose weight?"_

"_I didn't say you now did I?"_

"_Hence the word 'Impying'." Chris said sarcastically. "And it's not my fault that I make everyone look ten times better than they do on their own. It's my curse."_

"_Are you implying that I'm not attractive?"_

"_I didn't say that Matt. All I said was that being seen with me ups peoples' attractiveness by about 25% from what it normally would be." _

"_I see."_

_Stiffly Matt climbed from the bed and headed over to the door, his back ramrod straight as he yanked it open then slammed it shut behind him. Chris sighed and pulled out his phone, intent of calling Matt but when he pressed the call button, he heard his own ring entrance playing back at him. With a growl he settled back on the bed and glared at the tv; no longer interested in the match._

That had been a little over two hours ago and Matt still hadn't returned, something that was worrying Chris. Matt never stayed away too long, he'd go and hit the hotel gym; working his frustrations out then come back and cuddle with him as he apologized—even if the argument wasn't his fault. Chris' eyes started to droop and he yawned; fighting hard to stay awake so that he could talk to Matt when he finally wandered back in. The buzzing of his phone grabbed his attention and he reached blindly for the offending object; hoping—no praying that it Matt. It was a picture text and with a furrowed brow he hit the download button. It took a couple minutes to load, but once the image sharpened Chris' mouth dropped open. Matt was lying shirtless, his face resting on the naked chest of Christian; a contented smile on his face while Christian leered at the camera, his free hand threaded in Matt's ebony locks. Under the picture were a few words: _How's it feel? _

Tears blurred Chris' eyes and his hand dropped; the phone dropping noiselessly to the floor, the image branded against his eyelids and assaulting him when they slid closed to try to stop the hot flood of tears that coursed down his cheeks. The phone buzzed again and against his better judgment Chris leaned over and picked it up. The screen flashed that he had another picture text and he opened it, crying out when the image finally cleared. Matt arched from the bed with his eyes closed and his mouth open, his hair wild on the pillow around him. It was easy to see from the angle that it was taken from above---from the right height of someone buried deep in _his _lover. Chris growled and threw his phone, the small device shattering and raining down to the carpet.

Rage replaced the pain and Chris hissed as he climbed from the bed and slipped a shirt on over his head. He grabbed his room key and stormed down to the front desk, intent on choking Christian's room number from the desk clerk. Instead he ran into Adam; the green eyed man talking loudly into a phone and braying that annoying laughter that made Chris grind his teeth. It was too much for him. First Matt had basically said that Adam was better looking than him, and then he turned around and bedded down with Adam's long time slut. He curled his fist and let it fly, catching Adam in the side of the face and snapping his head to the side; his phone flying from his hand and skittering across the high polished marble flooring.

"What the hell man?!?" Adam demanded as he pressed his hand to his cheek and winced. "What the fuck did I do to you Chris?"

Chris couldn't and didn't answer him, all he seen was Adam with his arms wrapped around Matt, his lips caressing the soft flesh of his neck while his teeth grazed the corded muscle and made Matt whimper and whine. Then suddenly it wasn't Adam standing there it was Christian, his lips tilted in a cocky smile as he snapped picture after picture of Matt as he pounded into him, as he rested with him in the afterglow. Chris snapped and lunged at Adam, locking his hands around Adam's throat and squeezing. Their brawl drew a crowd and soon they were being pulled apart, Glenn holding Chris around the waist as Mark helped Adam to his feet.

"What's going on?" Mark asked; his voice low as he turned and looked at both Adam and Chris, his electric green eyes curious.

"You got me. I was talking on the phone and Chris just blindsided me." Adam huffed as he wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

All eyes turned to Chris and he paled as he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. With a throaty cry he tore himself away from Glenn and started back to the elevator, slowing his steps so that it didn't look like he was running. He heard his name being called but he didn't---couldn't turn around, the hot tears spilling down his cheeks wouldn't allow it. Once the brushed metal doors closed on him he slid down the scarred wood paneling; his head resting on his knees as he sobbed; the action causing his whole body to shake and tremor. The soft ding of the bell went unheard and Chris had no idea how long he rode the car up and down, not caring what anyone that climbed on thought. When he finally drug himself back to his room he flopped face down on the bed; sniffling and burying his head in his pillow as he wished that he'd just sink down into the bed and disappear. Exhaustion finally overwhelmed him and Chris drifted off, his face wet and his body convulsing as sobs still wracked his frame. Matt's name a whimper in the darkness.

***

Christian lay sweating, his breath nothing more than shallow pants as he gazed down at the dark headed man that was sprawled across his chest; his breathing raising goose flesh on the exposed skin. He had really only thought of taking the cuddled up picture of them, but then decided that it would be more a poisoned dart to Chris if he sent him a picture of his precious Hardy in the throes of passion and knowing that it wasn't him that made Matt look that way. At first Christian was disgusted, Matt was thicker than most of the guys he had messed around with, but when Matt rolled his hips and whimpered Christian lost it. He started pounding into Matt, bringing the southerner off the bed with each thrust and filling the room with his mewls and cries. Soon their passion crested and they floated down, Matt turning from Christian and muffling his almost silent sobs in his pillow while Christian stared at Matt's back in shock.

If that is what Chris got every single night, it was no wonder he clung to Matt so tight. Christian never knew that Matt was a firecracker ready to go off at the slightest touch and not afraid to get rough. He was sporting several bites and scratches from the Elder Hardy and with a pleased smile he cuddled up to Matt's back, dropping a kiss on the back of Matt's neck before drifting off to sleep while Matt stared at the wall knowing that there was no way he could ever go back to Chris now. Matt choked back one more sob and tearfully whispered "I love you Chris." before finally dropping off the edge of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris slouched down in the plastic airport chair and stared over the milling mass of superstars as they waited for their plane. Normally he didn't mind waiting, Matt keeping him occupied in someway shape or form. But just sitting there quietly as he tried to get used to his new phone put him in an even worse mood. Matt had come some time during the next day and gotten his things while Chris was out replacing his phone, leaving not so much as a note as to why or explaining what had happened. He had managed to get the twitter app downloaded and was surfing through his updates when he seen one from Matt.

Sometimes in life you make mistakes. It's how you handle those mistakes that decide whether or not you'll be miserable. – 1 minute ago from TweetDeck.

Chris pondered over the post, looking up as he chewed his bottom lip. As if in a movie the sea of bodies parted at that moment and he seen Matt sitting across the way—Christian on one side and Adam on the other. His head was down and he was punching random buttons on his phone; no doubt responding to fans about whether or not his post was about Jeff or not. Christian happened to look up at that moment and locked eyes with Chris, a smug smile on his face as he leaned close to Matt and said something in his ear. The dark haired southerner jerked but didn't move away, his full lips caught somewhere between a frown and tiny smile. Chris dropped his eyes and stared at the little retweet option before hitting it then adding a post of his own.

Truer words have never been spoken. – about 20 seconds from Echofon.

Sometimes I wonder if we ever really think before speaking, yet I know some words can never be taken back. – about 10 seconds from Echofon.

No Matter how much I wish they could be. – about 10 seconds from Echofon.

After a couple minutes Chris looked up and watched as Matt left his seat; heading towards the Starbucks that was caddy-corner from where he had been seated. Quickly Chris followed, his eyes tracking the slow shuffling movement of Matt's feet and the slight sway in his step. Chris ducked behind a potted plant, unable to believe that he was acting like some sort of stalker fan over an argument that was stupid at best and childishly idiotic at worst. Matt wasn't in the small shop long and when he walked by Chris reached out and grabbed his elbow; biting his lip as Matt whirled, the hot contents of his cup splashing him and making hiss has he quickly peeled the sopping fabric away from his skin. The people around them looked on, a couple a sighs going from the women as they eyed Matt's naked torso and the men shaking their heads and walking away.

"You couldn't just say something?" Matt asked; using his wadded up shirt to wipe away the lingering wetness.

"Would you have heard me?"

"Kinda hard not too."

"Are you calling me loud?"

Matt opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut and walked away, leaving Chris smacking his head in frustration. Chris slunk back to his seat and dropped down, pulling his phone and refreshing his twitter page to see if Matt had posted something new. He had, and Chris smirked slightly as he read the rapid fire posts.

Sitting shirtless in the airport because some Assclown couldn't keep his hands to himself. – 2 minutes ago from TweetDeck

Words that never should have been spoken are words that eat away at the heart and make one miserable. – about 1 minute from TweetDeck

Of course actions that never should have happened come from only one source…a bottle of alcohol and a bruised ego. – about 20 seconds from TweetDeck

With a sad sigh Chris slipped his phone into his pocket and leaned back, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't catch the fleeting glimpses of Matt and Christian as they leaned towards one another and whispered back and forth.

***

Things had gone quite well in Christian's mind. Matt had been gone in the morning when he had woken up and then had stayed hidden away for the rest of the time. The only thing that was a potential wrench was the fact that Christian couldn't get the dark eyed man out of his thoughts. So when he had seen Matt listlessly walking through the airport he sidled up and wrapped his arm around Matt's waist, his fingers dipping just inside the waist band of his jeans. Matt had jumped but didn't move away, hanging his head as he guiltily looked at his phone. With a smirk Christian had taken the phone and slipped it into Matt's back pocket, letting his hand cup the rounded globe and squeezing slightly before removing it.

They had taken seats near the podium so that they'd be first on the plane and talked sparingly; Matt mainly grunting in reply to something that he had said. When Adam joined them tings seemed to smooth out, Matt smiled a little and said a few things—until he looked up and seen Chris sitting by himself on the other side of the room. He then dropped his head and pulled his phone from his back pocket for something to do. It shouldn't have bothered Christian; after all Matt was just a means to get back at Chris, he shouldn't be caring that Matt was actually hurting or that it was his fault that Matt was hurting.

"_That was before you knew that he had a crush on you all those years ago._" His mind hissed at him. "_Before you knew that he too cared for someone that didn't care back._" Christian closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to fling the annoying little thoughts away.

"I'm going to go get a coffee." Matt murmured as he got up and left; playfully kicking Adam's foot as he walked past and flipping the taller man the bird.

"You look like hell Adam." Christian said with a grin.

He had heard about the fight in the lobby of the hotel and inwardly he celebrated. Chris; while being known as a hot head in the ring wasn't one out of it; so for him to attack Adam for no reason meant that those pictures had gotten under his skin. Of course if he were in Chris' spot he'd probably act the same way, Matt seemed to have that power to make people fall in love with him without even trying. With a mental growl Christian pushed the curly haired southerner from his mind and instead put all his effort into annoying his friend. They traded good natured barbs until Matt came back without a shirt. Without realizing it, Christian's mouth went dry and he couldn't stop himself from flicking his eyes over the smooth bronzed skin.

"Never pegged you for an exhibitionist." Adam quipped as Matt slid back into his seat.

Matt flipped him the bird and it took everything in Christian's will power to look away. Soon they were calling for passengers and Christian grinned at Matt as he picked up his bag; shouldering it and walking towards the tunnel. Adam shoved Matt and strode past him; laughing as Matt hurled insults at his back. Christian walked slowly, taking the time to admire the way Matt's jeans sat low on his hips and how he swayed slightly as he walked. He heard grumbling behind him and looked over his shoulder, smirking when Chris glared at him. By the time Christian made into the cabin Matt was already seated next to Glenn, his head down with his hair hanging in his face. With a shoulder shrug Christian stowed his and Matt's bags in the overhead and plopped down next to Adam; smirking when Chris took the seat across the aisle next to Mark. As the plane rumbled to life Christian tilted his head back and drifted off; a certain dark eyed southerner stealing into his dreams and making him smile.

***

Matt settled down in his seat and waited for his laptop to power up. They had been in the air for a while and those that were still awake were finally cleared to turn on their electronic devices. His seat mate snored and Matt smiled; wondering if Glenn would be mad if he recorded it and posted a YouTube video of it. Deciding that he'd rather live, Matt settled for a picture to post on Twitter. He snickered as Glenn furrowed his brow; giving him a very Kane-like scowl. After attaching a short message and sending it, Matt turned his attention back to his laptop; sighing sadly as he stared at the desktop. The background was a picture of Chris dressed in his own Brood gear; his jewel like eyes ringed in black eyeliner and a dark, lustful twisting his lips. Matt took a couple minutes to just stare, wishing that he was three rows up with Chris; holding hands or trading kisses as they made fun of the in-flight movie.

Instead he let his pride get the better of him and he avoided Chris; refusing to return calls or texts and feeling down right depressed. Chris' subtle apology over Twitter should have ended their stupid fight, but Matt felt dirty. He had betrayed Chris; done to him what he had promised—not only to Chris to but himself as well—that he'd never do. He couldn't really blame the alcohol either; he still had enough presence of mind to put a stop to what had happened. And he had opened his mouth several times to call it quits but each time a tiny seductive voice reminded him that used to lie in bed and fantasize about sleeping with Christian. So he let Christian have his way, replacing his face with Chris' a mere ten minutes into the act so that he could even respond.

Matt shook his head and pulled up his MySpace account, suddenly feeling the intense need to blog. It was something that always helped ease his nerves no matter what was going on. Chris called it his journalistic side making itself known. Matt grimaced as a twinge of loss reverberated through his chest but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he opened his blog screen and stared at the tiny blinking cursor. After a few minutes he decided just to update his status on his training plan and what he wanted to accomplish by the end of the year; about how the BCR Dome was finished and what he wanted to do with it. He then ended it with some cryptic Jerry Springer type final thought about love and lust. With a tiny smile he posted it then spent some time cruising the dirt sheets; laughing softly and shaking his head.

After a while Matt's eyes started to droop and it wasn't long before he was asleep; his finger still poised over the keyboard awaiting his command while light snores issued from his mouth. In his sleep he imagined Chris's fingers lightly brushing his hair from his face and lingering on his cheek; making him sigh and smile at the light, loving contact. Had he been awoken, he would have seen that the light touches were not from his subconscious but from Chris as he stopped on his way to the bathroom and unable to keep his hands to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright, I disclaim that I own nothing and no one. The songs in this chap are 'Friends in Low Places' by Garth Brooks and 'Keeper of the Stars' by Tracy Byrd. Enjoy! Also, Drew is Festus. Just wanted to clear that up for anyone that might not know. *hearts and loves to readers*_

* * *

Chris watched from a monitor backstage as Drew picked Matt apart; slamming him down then mounting him, Matt's legs falling on either side of his waist and reminding Chris of the many times Matt had laid just so after he was done with the dark, curly haired man. Jealously surged through his veins and Chris started towards the gorilla position, intent on grabbing Matt and checking him over personally. It didn't matter that they hadn't spoken in nearly two weeks, or that every time he seen Matt, Christian seemed to be wrapped around him. All that mattered was the gentle way Matt had pressed against his hand on the plane; his lips kicking up into a smile as he murmured Chris' name softly.

However by the time Chris made it to the stage entrance Christian was already there, his arm circling Matt's waist as he leaned on Matt's shoulder while Matt talked to Drew and Phil. Chris drew in a pained breath and backed away, hoping to blend into the shadows before being seen. He almost made it. Matt looked over his shoulder and their eyes locked, Chris's going wide when he seen the dark circles under Matt's warm brown eyes.

"IRVINE!"

Chris jumped and whirled around, his breathing quickening as he turned and looked down at the small raven headed crew member whom was staring up at him as if she'd rather be anywhere else right then. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her clip board; rambling something off that Chris didn't even hear, he was too busy trying to push the image of Matt's tired eyes from his mind. By the time the stage hand was done with him Matt, Christian, Phil and Drew had disappeared, making Chris' stomach drop to the sole's of his boots as he puttered around while he waited for his match. Just as his music started and he went to take the first step onto the stage he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned his head; his fair brows furrowed when he seen Drew.

"Can I help you?"

"Look, you'd have to be blind and dumb not to have seen that staring contest between you and Hardy. We're going out this local Karaoke Bar after the show tonight. Meet us there."

"Why do you care?" Chris spat, yanking his arm away and starting out onto the stage.

"Because it was your name he whimpered in the ring."

Drew turned around and left; leaving Chris staring after him until a stage hand shoved him out onto the stage. With a head shake Chris forced himself back into the moment and strode down, his mind whirling as he stepped through the ropes. The match itself was a great one other than the few times that Mark had to hiss in his ear about 'getting his head back in the game' and when Dave interrupted Chris had to fight to keep himself in the ring so that Phil and Glenn could come out and insert themselves as an extra for the after show dark match. Still it seemed like an eternity passed before Chris could leave the arena. As he hurried out to his car he stopped; cussing as he remembered that he hadn't gotten the name of the bar. Chris hung his head and shuffled the rest of the way to his car; thinking that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Yet as he drew near his rental he caught sight of a sheet of paper wedged under the wiper blade.

Thinking that it was nothing more than some advertisement Chris grabbed it and went to ball it up but something stopped him before he could launch it across the garage. He smoothed it out and looked down; grinning madly when he seen that the name of the bar was scrawled across it along with directions. With a happy yelp he tossed his gear bag into the backseat and slid in behind the wheel, checking his reflection and trying to add more spike to his hair before pulling out of the parking garage.

***

Matt sat dejectedly at the table, his head ringing as various members of the rosters tried their hands at singing. So far the best ones had been Phil and Drew singing some 'buddy' song that Matt was sure it he wasn't partially trashed he would have laughed as the two men serenaded one another with large goofy grins. Next to him Christian stretched lazily, his arm coming to rest across his shoulders with his fingers ghosting across the back of Matt's neck. Matt shivered and scooted away; his lip curling unconsciously.

"What's wrong Matty?" Christian purred as he leaned close to Matt's ear; his voice seductively honeyed.

"Nothing."

"We can always leave if you're not having fun." Christian reached over with his other hand and ghosted it across Matt's thigh; smirking when Matt couldn't swallow the breathy sigh that escaped him.

"That's ok. I'm just tired." Matt tried to force a smile but after the small run in with Chris he couldn't think of anything else.

He had looked so sad standing there; his sapphire eyes seemingly glittering with unshed tears and his face drawn and tired looking. Of course Matt didn't look any better. He had had several sleepless nights; tossing and turning in his bed before going and spending time on the internet in the hopes of his body finally shutting down from sheer exhaustion. Christian nodded and scooted his chair closer to Matt's; his fingers still lightly moving in circles on Matt's neck and making him shiver. After that first night Matt hadn't slept with Christian again; it made him feel too dirty and used yet Christian either didn't care or didn't notice that Matt took great pains not to be alone with him for long amounts of time. Matt tried to ignore the light touches and discreet gropes but the rumors that now flew around the backstage area were harder to disregard. Matt shook his head and removed Christian's hand; growling as the blonde man chuckled and placed his hand on Matt's thigh.

Phil and Drew took their places at the table; smiling and laughing as Adam and Christian hurled good natured insults and barbs. Matt pulled his phone from his pocket and played around with it; completely bored and wanting nothing more than to go back to his room and sink down into his mattress and pass out. A new voice rang out over the din of the crowd and Matt looked up; knowing that voice better than he knew his own. His sudden movement caught Christian's attention he too looked up, but Matt didn't see the scowl on his face; he was too busy staring at Chris almost hungrily as he started to sing.

"_Blame it all on my roots, I showed up in boots. And ruined your black tie affair. The last one to know; the last one to show I was the last one you thought you'd see there._"

Chris's voice was slightly slurred and Matt couldn't help but chuckle. Chris hated Country music and had made no bones about it, so for him to be willingly singing a Garth Brooks song meant that he had to be atleast three or four bottles into the Grey Goose. Matt smiled as Chris moved around the stage, his hips swaying as he continued to sing; his voice taking on some sort of a twang that Matt wasn't sure was sexy or not.

"_And I saw the surprise and the fear in his eyes when I took his glass of champagne. And I toasted you said, honey, we may be through. But you'll never hear me complain."_

Chris's eyes wandered over the tables; stopping when they landed on Matt. His voice wavered but he moved into the chorus, his eyes never leaving Matt as he moved slowly across the stage and jumped down to the floor. Matt swallowed hard as Chris drew near the table and he felt Christian stiffen besides him; his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Matt's thighs and making him yelp. Chris stopped at the edge of the table and stared down, his lips turning down at the corners as if he was going to start crying.

"_Well, I guess I was wrong, I just don't belong. But then, I've been there before; everything's all right, I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door."_

His eyes glistened in the low light and Matt bit his lip and stuck his hands under his legs to keep from reaching for Chris and pulling him into his lap. Christian's sharp in drawn breath never registered; all that mattered right then was Chris' sorrowful eyes and cracking voice as he continued to sing.

"_Hey, I didn't mean to cause a big scene, just give me an hour and then…Well, I'll be as high as that ivory tower, that you're livin' in._"

Matt dropped his eyes, his stomach clenching as the words sunk into his mind. Chris was letting him go, telling him as only he could that everything was over and there was no chance at reconciliation. Chris turned and headed back to the stage; the chorus lilting over the clapping and cat-calling

"_Of course there's not._" Matt's mind scoffed. "_You cheated on him. You let someone else dip their candle in your wax. You're dirty. You're no better than Adam._"

A tear rolled down his cheek and Matt quickly palmed it away, fighting to put his face to rights before he spoke.

"Tian I'm ready to go."

***

Chris watched from the stage as Matt, Christian and Adam left; the latter two shoving each other playfully as Matt followed quietly behind them, his ebony mane curtaining his face. He handed the mic to Mickie and jumped off the stage, hurrying to front door in the hopes of catching Matt before he took of with the two idiots of the apocalypse. He pushed the heavy door open as Adam's rental pulled out of the gravel drive; flinging little chunks of rocks and dirt in every direction. With a growl Chris kicked at the loss pebbles and stalked back into the bar; intending on getting even drunker than he already was. That didn't seem to be in the nights plans however, when he entered the bar again he was pulled up on stage to sing a duet with Mickie and then got entered into a singing contest.

By the time he finally left it was 2:30 am and his buzz from earlier had worn off. What hadn't was the way Matt had stared at him, that simple look, so full of longing gave Chris hope even though Matt had left with Christian and Adam. You just don't practically rape someone with your eyes if you're getting what you need on a regular basis. Feeling a little better Chris headed out to his car, waving as Evan, Jake, Phil and Drew shouted their goodbyes; Phil shaking his head and pulling the keys from his pocket as Evan, Jake and Drew somehow managed to end up in a drunken-tangled pile on the ground. Chris slipped back behind the wheel and took a moment to look at himself in the rearview mirror, outlining the crows-feet and deep set wrinkles that had seemingly developed overnight on his face. With a sigh he turned the key and started out of the parking lot; grimacing as twanging country music filled the car.

He reached down to switch the station but the words of the song caught his ear and he hesitated; listening to the almost sad lament of a man explaining that he was happy for meeting his other half. As the song wore on Chris felt tears in his eyes and when he pulled into the hotel parking lot he used his Google application on his phone to look up the lyrics. He mouthed them wordlessly as he walked the halls; taking the stairs to give him more time to learn them and some time to work out the nuances of the melody. When he reached his room, he slipped from his smoky and sweaty clothing; jumping into the shower quickly to rinse off. As he dried off he stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning as he wondered whose room Matt was actually in and how he was going to get him to himself for a few minutes.

As he picked up his tube of gel he stopped, his frown intensifying. There really was no way to know where Matt was or what he was doing. With a sigh Chris dropped the tube back on the sink and shuffled out into the bedroom, dropping the towel at the foot of the bed and crawling between the cool sheets. With a listless sigh he turned on the tv and channel surfed; nothing really catching his attention or holding it for long. He switched the set off with another sigh and dropped the remote on the nightstand before stretching slightly to turn off the light. As he drew his hand back his phone lit up and a half a bar of a ring tone sounded before it went silent. Gently Chris picked up the small device; flipping the face plate up and tracing his finger over the picture that flashed—over Matt's devilish smiling face.

Before he realized it Chris pressed the send button; his hand clenched around the phone as he wondered if Matt would pick up. It was more than likely Matt had meant to call Christian and merely dialed his number out of habit, but a small part of him held onto the hope that Matt had wanted to hear his voice, had actually wanted to talk to him and explain everything. The call went to voice mail and Chris bit his lips before softly singing into the phone.

"It was no accident me finding you. Someone had a hand in it long before we ever knew. Now I just can't believe you're in my life, heaven's smilin' down on me. As I look at you tonight." Chris took a deep breath, steadying himself for the chorus and praying that he remembered it all. "I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars. He sure knew what he was doin', when he joined these two hearts. I hold everything when I hold you in my arms; I've got all I'll ever need, thanks to the keeper of the stars." He wasn't sure how long a voice mail could be so Chris decided to cut it off after the second verse and hoped that Matt would listen before deleting it. "Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine. It takes my breath away just to look into your eyes. I know I don't deserve a treasure like you. There really are no words to show my gratitude." Chris swallowed; his voice a mere whisper of what it been when had been singing. "Matt—Matty I miss you, and I-I-I-I love you Matty."

Chris closed the phone and set it back on the nightstand, shifting down into the covers and closing his eyes; hot tears leaking out and wetting his pillow.

***

"I love you too Chris." Matt breathed as he saved the message to his phone and turned it off for the night; curling up with a pillow hugged to chest as tears slid down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by and Chris found it harder and harder to pretend that everything was ok, harder to act as though Matt's leaving him hadn't cut him to the bone then abscessed like a rotten tooth. And it was even harder to keep from snapping Christian's scrawny little neck every time he seen that mans' arm around his Matty's waist. It was slowly eating away at him and he was snapping at everyone; even going so far as to tell Vince what he could with his new storyline for JeriShow. Of course his mood hadn't been helped by being forced to watch Drew once more mount his lover in the ring. In Chris's opinion the large man liked that way too much and it had taken everything in his power to keep from running down and inserting himself in the match. True to form by the time Chris made to the gorilla position Christian was already there and wrapped tighter around Matt than a three dollar wool suit from a distant aunt. Or in Christian's case, a twentyfive cent hooker on Main Street.

Every time Matt moved Christian followed, his hands trailing over skin and trying to dip under tights. It was maddening; but not as maddening as watching Matt bat the hands away and tell Christian repeatedly to leave him alone. He'd finally had enough when Christian pulled Matt down an empty hallway and pushed him against one of the walls; trying to kiss him and grope him. The dark haired man pushing him away and scowling, his arms crossed over his bronzed chest as his eyes spat chocolate fire.

"Hey you Creepy Little Bastard. Don't you know when to stop?!?" Chris yelled out as he stalked over.

"And what would you know about it?" Christian replied; rolling his eyes and looping an arm around Matt's waist.

"I know enough that when someone tells me 'stop' or 'no' that they mean it." He wanted so bad to rip Christian's arm away from Matt, but he forced himself to stay still.

"Yeah well you obviously don't know too much about Hardy. He might say he doesn't want it, but I know he does." Christian sneered as he leaned over and licked at Matt's throat.

Matt rolled his eyes and shoved Christian away; storming from the two men as he grumbled something under his breath. For a moment Chris was struck almost dumb by the way Matt's hips moved when he walked; but he shook his head and turned his gaze back to Christian, smacking the younger man when he seen him lick his lips as he too watched Matt walk away.

"Don't get jealous _Chrissy_," Christian taunted as he rubbed his cheek. "It's not my fault Matt came to me when you turned your back on him."

"I-I never turned my back on Matt. We had a stupid argument and it got out of hand; I was giving him time to cool off."

"Doesn't really matter to me." Christian shrugged as he inspected his nails for any traces of dirt. "He's still in my bed every night," He looked up and locked gazes with Chris, smirking as he leaned in close; his breath hitting Chris' ear hotly. "He's still calling out my name and whimpering prettily as I pound into him again and again. He's still begging me to get him off, to make him cum as his back arches as he shoots his load in my hand." Christian snagged Chris' ear lobe, biting down hard before whispering seductively, "You taught him well Chrissy, but then I'd expect no less from the best whore in the locker room."

Christian pulled back and chuckled when he seen the tears sliding down Chris' cheeks; his blue eyes shimmering in the light and his lower lip trembling.

"W-what did I ever do to you." He choked out, his voice harsh and low.

"Nothing Chrissy, you did abso-fucking-lutely nothing." Christian barked; his hands grabbing Chris' wrists with his nails digging into the skin.

"Then why are doing this?"

"Because Chris, we could have been great." Christian's grip tightened as he imagined the times they could have had, imagined Chris holding him the way he had seen the blonde man hold Matt. "But you—YOU were too wrapped up in getting ahead—in making a name for yourself that you didn't see what was in front of you." Christian backed them up, slamming Chris into one of the sound boxes and grinning as Chris cried out. "So tell me Chris, how does it fucking feel to have your heart ripped out and stomped on in front of you? 'Cause let me tell you, when I'm buried so far in your lover that you can't tell he starts and I end; he's not thinking about you. He's thinking about my thick cock sliding in and out as his lips part and he whines like the little whore he is."

"Take that back. Matt's not a whore!" Chris cried as he wrenched his wrists free and shoved Christian away; ignoring the searing pain where Christian's nails ripped flesh.

Christian stumbled back all of about three feet but grinned wolfishly at Chris, his eyes alight with malicious intent as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh but he is Chris. Matt's the perfect whore. Wanna know who he's been with since you left him on his own in the bar."

"No!" Chris covered his ears, blocking out Christian's mocking voice as he closed his eyes to remove him from his vision.

"Too bad Christopher." Christian yanked Chris' arms down and pinned them to his side as he cackled. "Your precious Matthew has fucked me, Adam, Glenn, Mark, Drew, Tommy, hell even that new kid Shaemus got a turn."

"You're lying." Chris spat; aiming a mouth full of his saliva at the taller man. "Matt would never—he wouldn't…" Chris was cut off by Christian laughing darkly.

"He would and he did. And it took them all with a smile. Hell he fucked Mark and Glenn at the same time, took them like a real pro."

Chris opened his mouth to bite out some remark but the two of them were pulled apart; Chris being yanked back by Matt while Christian was tugged by Adam. Chris sighed; knowing those arms that were wrapped around him anywhere, then whirled around and pushed Matt up against the wall, thrusting his tongue deep into his lost lover's mouth. For a moment he thought that Matt was too stunned to respond but Chris kept going, his tongue parrying and teasing Matt's as his fingers bit into Matt's shoulders. Gently he felt himself being pushed back and he wrenched his mouth from Matt's, his eyes glistening as Matt looked everywhere but at him.

"Matt—Matty…"

"Go Chris."

"Atleast tell me why!"

Chris hated the pleading tone in his voice, but he couldn't just stand there and let Matt get away from him; he had the feeling that if he just kept Matt talking to him long enough they could sort things out and go back to the way things used to be. He tracked each nervous movement that Matt made, wanting nothing more than grab him and hold him close.

"Why what Chris?" Matt finally asked, his left hand rubbing at the back of his neck while his right snaked it's way into his jean pocket; his eyes still everywhere but on Chris.

"Why you left. Why you won't talk to me. It was a stupid argument Matty. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I-I didn't mean what I said either…"

"Oh puh-leeze Matt. He left you alone to get trashed in the hotel bar. If he really loved you then he would have come looking for you." Christian sneered, his eyes flicking between the two men. "But he didn't. He left you on your own."

"No! I was giving Matt time to cool off…I really was, you have to believe me." Chris turned his eyes back to Matt; begging him without words to understand. "Please Matty, don't do this, you know me better than that."

"I-I can't Chris. I'm sorry."

Chris watched, his heart shattering as Matt walked away; his back stiff. A chuckle from behind him made Chris whip around, his eyes leaking steadily as he advanced on Christian growling. The taller man backed up, his hands held up in a defensive manner as Chris got closer.

"You sniveling, sorry, sack of gelatinous toxic waste. I don't know what you're getting from this but I will get Matt back. You can't just stop loving someone, no matter what, Matt and I will put this behind us."

"But until then Chrissy, I'll be behind him—and in him."

Chris growled as Christian walked away laughing; his hands clenched at his sides.

***

Matt hurried to his locker room, slamming the door and locking it behind him; leaning against it and letting out a breath as he drug a hand through his messy curls. He winced as he ripped some of the tangled and snarled locks out but just shook his hand to dislodge the straggling strands. He had wanted to give in so bad, but his mind wouldn't let him. It kept rebelling against him and taunting him in the dead of night; a small voice cackling as it threw up in his face again and again that he had been unfaithful to Chris in a moment of weakness and that if had happened once then it could and would happen again. Matt growled and shoved away from the door, stripping down and tossing his tights in the rough vicinity of his bag. Had he been more aware of his surroundings he would have seen the other door near the back of the room.

With a deep sigh Matt wandered into the shower and leaned against the cold ceramic sink; turned to the side so that his hip rested against it as he waited for the water to hit the right temperature; his mind drifting back to the kiss—to how soft Chris' lips had felt against his and how right it felt to be pressed up against him again. His daydream was so vivid that he could swear he could feel the satiny soft feel of Chris' lips on the nape of his neck and he whimpered as he fixated on the sensation; his whole body trembling as he prayed for the hallucination to continue. The phantom feeling of hands ghosting over his shoulders and down his arms raised gooseflesh and Matt bit his lip to keep from moaning. His cheeks glowed crimson when the ticklish soft feeling of nails trailed from his back to his waist then down to his completely hard and aching length that jutted out in front of him.

Matt let his hand drift down and wrapped tightly around himself, amazed that his imagination was so active that it felt as if his hand was covering another and guiding them both up and down his shaft. Fire prickled across his skin and Matt couldn't hold in the moans and mewls any longer. He rolled his head back; is eyes closed as the fantasy lips traveled up and down his neck—now joined by teeth and tongue that nipped and laved the abused areas.

"Mmmm…Chris…" Matt hissed as he arched his back.

"Talk to me love." The words were quiet; whispered against his ear, sending shivers down his already trembling spine.

"Chrissy, I-I want you."

"Then come get me."

The hands that had been on his body disappeared and the words were accentuated with a hard nip to Matt's shoulder blade. Matt's eyes flew open and he groaned as he smacked himself in the face; thinking that even his fantasies were against him now. With a head shake he climbed into the shower, ignoring how his hardened member twitched and throbbed as he soaped up. He chastised himself as his hand drifted down and wrapped once more around himself; the double hand feeling now gone that he wasn't drifting around in semi-consciousness. Still a niggling voice in the back of his head whispered that the feeling had been too real, the sensations of the teeth and lips too accurate to be mere phantoms of his mind and body's desires.

"Right." Matt murmured as he laid his head against the hot water warmed tiles; unable to believe to he actually had thought that Chris had been there touching him; whispering in his ear then leaving him all hot and bothered.

Matt hurried through the rest of his shower; growling when his erection failed to go away and only grew worse as he toweled off. Quickly he slipped into his clothes, praying that he wouldn't catch himself with the zipper and groaned as the tight confines of his jeans rubbed against the sensitive head. Matt blushed as he felt himself leaking and didn't need to look down to see that there was a wet patch on the distressed denim. With a grumbled curse about horny Canadian's, Matt snuck from the arena. Thinking that luck was with him he all but darted through the parking garage; sliding in behind the wheel of his rental and letting out a breath containing a thankful prayer skyward as he turned the engine over. Thankfully the hotel was less than four blocks away and it wasn't long before Matt was tucked away in his room.

The tv flashed noiselessly as Matt lay sprawled on the bed—completely devoid of clothing other than his boxers. Matt's eyes were closed tight as he dipped his hand under the elastic band, hating himself for what he was about to do yet gasping as he gripped his pulsating shaft tight enough to make him yelp. The sudden thought of that it looked like he was trying to strangle the life from his cock, made him laugh and he eased his hold somewhat; sliding his hand up and down the quivering flesh as he tried to recreate the daydream/hallucination from the locker room. It was useless, nothing he thought of brought back the ticklish feel of fingernails or the hard nip of teeth and Matt knew that he was going to have to do something to atleast please the throbbing hard flesh between his thighs. He climbed from the bed, whimpering as he tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his cotton lounge pants on.

After taming his hair in a simple ponytail he grabbed his zip up black hoody and room key and left; his face set in grim determination as he slunk down the hall towards the room where he knew he could find some release and hating himself for being weak. A couple of knocks later he was being pressed down into the soft hotel mattress as two long fingers probed and prodded him while another hand gripping his weeping cock tightly and jerked. Matt squeezed his eyes closed; swallowing his whimpers and whines as his hands fisted in the seemingly icy sheets. He couldn't stop the moans however that slipped past as he found himself filled and his prostate being slammed into again and again. With a howl he emptied himself into the sheets, tears sliding down his face as scalding liquid splashed his insides and trickled out to crawl sluggishly down his thighs. He felt himself being hugged tightly from behind and with a strangled growl he all but leapt from the bed; leaving the blonde man tangled in the bed sheets confused as he ran his hands through his short cropped hair with his name on his lips.

"Matty…"

As if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels Matt flew back to his room; slamming the door behind him and locking it as tears coursed down his face. Seconds later hurried knocking sounded and even though he knew it was a bad idea, Matt looked out the peephole, swallowing hard when he seen Chris standing in the hallway with only his jeans on; his hair wild and his face and chest still shining with sweat. Matt forced himself away from the door and shut himself in the bathroom until the pounding died away; the absence leaving him dead and cold on the inside as he climbed into his bed and forced himself to sleep. His dreams far from peaceful as he thrashed and cried out hoarsely for the man he didn't know was sitting on the other side of his door; tears of his own wetting his naked torso.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jericho!" The sound of his barked name made Chris jerk, a movement he regretted the moment his head slammed back against the—door?

Confused Chris looked around, wondering how in the hell he ended up sleeping in the hallway. He rubbed the back of his head; his eyes squinted in thought until it came rushing back. Matt had come to him last night, had let Chris make love to him then fled when Chris tried to hold him close and put everything behind them.

"Well?"

Chris shook his head and looked up at Christian; his lips curling into a snarl unconsciously. He rose to his feet and moved so that he was toe to toe with the younger man; his blue eyes flashing dangerously as he shoved him backwards, toppling him into the potted plant that sat across the hall.

"What I'm doing is none of your fucking business." He hissed.

"You're pathetic." Christian laughed as he pulled himself free from the clinging houseplant. "Were you sitting there listening and jacking off as Matt got pounded into the mattress last night? Were you pretending that it was you he was whimpering and begging for?"

Chris' snarl died away; replaced with a sad smile.

"Y'know what Christian, I was with Matt last night. He came to me." Chris' voice choked and failed as images of Matt with his back arched and crying out as he released flashed before his eyes; Matt's soft ebony mane curling around his shoulders and ticking Chris' nose for those mere seconds he had been able to hold the dark Southerner.

"And it was mistake."

The new voice made them both jump and Chris turned wide, watery eyes to his lost lover; taking in every small detail from the bite mark he had left on Matt's shoulder to the tired light in Matt's coffee colored eyes. He was wearing nothing more than the lounge pants he had been in last night; his strong arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the two Canadian men in front of him.

"No." Chris stated, his voice wavering as he moved away from Christian and pulled Matt to him by the elastic of his lounge pants. "It had to mean to something." Chris leaned in and brushed his lips against Matt's, sighing sadly when he pulled away. "Because it meant everything to me."

"Look, I was weak. I needed it…" Matt started, his body trembling from the feel of Chris' warm breath puffing against his chest. "A-and I knew where your room was. I knew you wouldn't push me away. But it didn't mean anything." Matt bit out harshly.

The change in Matt's voice cut deep into Chris and he stepped back, a large tear rolling down his cheek as his eyes flicked over Matt's face. He heard Christian laugh behind him and something snapped; with tears threatening to fall he pushed Matt backwards into the room and slammed the door shut, advancing on the surprised young man, his teeth bared as he backed them up towards the bed. Matt's eyes widened and tracked Chris' hands as they undone his pants and shoved them down around his ankles. The fear and lust that glittered in the depth of his espresso colored orbs made Chris groan as he shoved Matt back down onto the bed and climbed up to straddle Matt's waist.

"If it didn't mean anything Matthew, then why did were you writhing and whining for me to fuck you?" Chris growled hotly into Matt's ear as his fingers plucked at one of Matt's nipples until it was a deep pink color and harder than rock.

"A-Ah needed it." Matt whimpered, his voice thick as Chris moved on to the other one; giving it the same torturous treatment as he continued to pant in Matt's ear.

"Admit it Matthew, you needed _me_! You had to have _my_ cock filling you, _my_ balls slapping against your ass." Chris laughed as he felt Matt harden against him. "Even now you want me." Chris purred; catching Matt's ear lobe and nibbling it as he rolled his hips, making Matt cry out and grip his waist. "Do you want me Matty?" He whispered as he ran his tongue down to Matt's neck, lapping at the jumping pulse. "Do you want me fuck you? Or do you want fuck me? Hmmmm? Tell me Matt."

Chris sat back up, his eyes blazing as Matt writhed under him; his fingers biting into Chris's waist hard enough to leave bruises. Matt's lips parted and Chris couldn't stop himself from leaning back down and taking them; sliding his tongue between them and teasing Matt's as his hands ghosted over Matt's chest. Whimpers and moans passed between them and Chris found himself being rolled under Matt, the younger man grinding against him and panting heavily. With a lecherous grin Chris ran his hand down Matt's sides and pushed the only barrier between them down until Matt's hard length bobbed free; the head shining with pearlesque liquid and twitching at the change in temperature. The loud pounding on the door accompanied by Christian's yelling made Chris smirk as he palmed the throbbing flesh and teasingly slid his hand up and down the turgid member.

"Fuck me Matty." Chris breathed as he arched his hips; pressing their erections together and mingling the pre-release that was dripping freely from the heads.

"Ah-Ah can't." Matt bent his head and gently kissed Chris before pulling away.

Chris locked his legs around Matt's waist and pulled him back down, locking their eyes as he combed the hair away from Matt's face. The brush of Chris' fingertips made Matt tremble and he pressed his cheek against the heated skin of Chris' hands as they cupped his face and his own hands stroked Chris' sides before sliding under his back; wrapping Chris in a tight hug.

"Matty I said I was sorry." Chris said lowly, his eyes once more filling with tears. "It was stupid of me to say it, but you know I don't always think before I speak, especially when in a fight."

"I know." Matt nodded. "But this isn't about that anymore Chris."

"Then what is it about? We both said stupid things." When Matt stayed quiet Chris pushed on, "Is this about what happened with Christian?"

"Wha?" Matt jerked; his eyes wide as he stared down at the older man lying beneath him.

"I know you slept with him…"

"How?!" Matt wrenched himself away and stood at the foot of the bed, running his fingers through his hair as he muttered incoherently.

"Matty I know about it all. I know about Christian, Adam, Mark, Glenn." Chris scooted to the end of the bed, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and laying his head against Matt's stomach. "I don't care Matt. I just want us back together."

"What?" Matt asked as he untangled himself from Chris and took a step back. "Adam? Glenn? Mark? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Matt, Christian told me all about them. I know you've slept with them." Chris stood up and pulled Matt close; rubbing his face against Matt's shoulder and inhaling the outdoorsy smell that always seems to cling to Matt's skin. "I miss you Matty."

Once more Matt moved out Chris' arms, his eyes flashing dangerously as he grabbed his lounge pants and pulled them up.

"Y'know what Chris if you think—y'know what? Nev'rmind. Just get the fuck outta mah room." His accent was back, only this time it wasn't lust that clouded and slurred his words, it was pure anger—anger that had his eyes burning as they settled on Chris' face.

"I said I don't care Matt. It's in the past. We have the future to think about." Chris pressed as he stood his ground; his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glittering. "Everyone does stupid things every once in a while. All that matters is that I'm forgiving you for it."

"Forgiving me!" Matt cried; flinging his arms straight out. "Ah fucked Christian, but ya wanna know sumthin Chris, Ah coulda stopped it at any time." Matt laughed hollowly.

"I already said I don't care Matt."

"Ah do! Don't you get it? This makes me no better than Adam or-or Amy." Matt spat the last name as he started pacing.

"Dammit Matthew!" Chris grabbed Matt's wrist and yanked him hard against his chest; their eyes locking as their chests seemed to heave in unison. "If it bugs you that much, we can start over from the beginning."

"Ah can't do that." Matt cupped Chris' face; his chocolate eyes now sad as he wet his lips before speaking. "Ah'll know, and Ah'll remember that Ah did it. Ah wronged you; betrayed the trust that you gave me. An for what? Some stupid comments about our ex's? Ah love you too much Chris to make you lie with me when someone else spilt their seed in mah body; used me in a way they had no right doing. Ah'm tainted Chrissy. Last night…" Matt's voice failed as he hugged Chris close; savoring what he deemed as the last bit of happiness he would ever have. "Last night shouldna happened. Ah was weak Chris, an Ah took advantage of you; knowing that you wouldna turned me away. Ah can't continue usin' ya Chrissy. It's just not right."

"Matt this is fucking ridiculous. We're both miserable. I slept in the hallway last night because of you." Chris laid his head on Matt's shoulder again, his hands wrapped tightly around the younger man's waist as if he was holding on for dear life. "Every couple has their problems Matty, we'll get through this; I promise."

"Problems? Chris problems are when we can't decide on what movie to watch, or where to eat. Cheating is not a 'normal' relationship problem…unless you're on the Jerry Springer show. There's no getting past it. If I did it once, it could happen again. A-a-and I don't want to be Adam; I don't want to be that guy you can't trust to go out with friends because I might bone them in the car or something. I've already hurt you once; I don't wanna do it again."

"You're hurting me now Matthew. I'm dying on the inside because you're not there at night for me steal covers from; you're not across from me while I eat, or snoring like a damned train when all I really want to do is fall asleep."

"I'm sorry Chris, I just can't do it. You deserve better than me."

"Dammit Matt!" Chris growled. "You're condemning yourself for something stupid, you were drunk. I could tell by the pictures…"

"Pictures? What pictures?" Matt asked as he cocked his head in confusion.

"I had pictures on my phone of you and Christian curled up together naked, and then one of you with your head thrown back and your mouth open."

Matt colored and shook his head, his hair whipping around and brushing against Chris' face; making the older man sigh and huddle even closer still. Matt tightened his hold on Chris for a moment before dropping his arms to his sides as he tried to keep the burning tears that pricked his eyes from falling. The loss of Matt's arms only caused Chris to cling tighter; hugging the dark angel to the point of restricting his lungs and making him gasp. Gently Matt reached down and pried Chris's hands off; pushing him back until he was at arms length.

"I think it's time for you to leave Chris." He said softly; averting his eyes so he didn't have to see the shattered expression he knew would be on the blonde man's face.

"I'm not going anywhere Matthew. I'm staying right here until you get it through your head that I'm not going to give up on us." Chris stated firmly; his jaw set in a hard line as he reached up and grabbed Matt's head, pulling it to him and adjusting his hold until Matt had no choice but to stare at him. "This is fucking nonsense that has gotten out of hand. You just told me that you don't want to hurt me anymore, so quit doing it and just admit that we need each other!"

"I do need you, in fact I had to trick myself into thinking I was fucking you just to be able to get off when I was with Christian. But the fact of the matter remains that I cheated. I'm a cheater."

"Matt!" Chris sighed in frustration and shook his head. "Everyone has cheated at one time or another in life…"

"Have you?" Matt challenged.

"Yea, but not on you Matty." Chris said quickly as Matt quirked an eyebrow. "I love you."

"So now I don't love you as much as you love me?"

"Wha? No, I didn't mean it that way. All I was saying was that no matter how mad you made me I love you enough not to go and do something to make you jealous or to hurt you."

"So if you know that I'm like that, why do you want to fix us?" Matt yelled; angry that his devotion to the man in front of him was being questioned.

"Because you and I are meant to be together!" Chris hollered back at him, "Don't you see it. You admitted that you had to think of me to get off. So obviously that creepy little bastard either didn't have anything to work with or didn't know how to use it."

Matt opened his mouth to say something but couldn't, Chris had hit it right on the heads. Christian was a little more than average, but his technique, well it was certainly lacking. Chris watched with a smug smirk on his face as Matt tried to find something positive to say about Christian, and started his tirade again when Matt closed his mouth soundlessly.

"So tell me Matty, did you have to think of me when you were with Adam? Or when you took the double team from Mark and Glenn? How long was it before you were picturing my face above you? Hmmm? How long before you were imagining it was my cock pistoning in and out of you with my fingers wrapped in your hair and pulling it hard as I rode you?" Matt opened his mouth again but Chris cut him off, pulling him close and biting down hard on Matt's shoulder. "I bet it wasn't long. And you know why that is Matthew? Because you belong to me and me only. I'm in your head; no matter what you do I'm there. And let's just face it; I'm the best you've ever had. No one can top what I do to you or what I make you feel."

"Is that so?" Matt asked; letting the remarks about Adam and the others slide for the time being.

"Of course it is."

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to settle for mediocre then." Matt growled as he threw Chris' jeans at him and shoved him over to the door and then out into the hallway while Chris fought to get the denim off of his head.

Matt slammed the door and leaned against it; his heart racing and his breathing shallow as he tried to figure out what in the hell had just happened. Chris started pounding on the door, yelling loudly to be let back in but Matt ignored it. Instead he trudged back to the bed and fell face first into the springy mattress; groaning and rolling over onto his side as his erection made it clear that it wasn't happy with the out come of the confrontation. Emotionally and physically drained from the back and forth of words and the up and down of his roiling feelings, Matt pulled a pillow over and dropped it onto his face;sighing into the cool cotton and blocking all noise from his mind as he drifted off into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

Out in the hall Chris was still standing nude as he glared at the closed door, oblivious to the startled and confused looks that he was getting from co-workers and other guests alike.

"This isn't over Matthew Moore Hardy! I'm going to make you realize that we're destined to be together if it's the last thing I do!" Chris yelled before snatching his jeans and storming back down to his own room; his mind awhirl with plans and ideas that all ended the same way, him and Matt sweaty and panting in bed as they drifted off in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris let himself into the darkened room with a devious smile on his lips; a large paper bag gripped tightly in his hand as he quickly shut the door. Matt's personal effects were lying scattered on the hotel floor, his suitcase lying open and on its side as more clothes spilled out onto the pristine bed. Chris had caught an earlier flight to the new city; giving him plenty of times to set his first plan into motion. Matt had been given the week off and was mere hours from catching a flight home but at the last moment Chris convinced Vince that a feud between Gallows and Matt would really help put Drew's new gimmick over. So he had been called and told to meet the SmackDown roster in the next city. Besides, a long match with that large brute gave Chris extra time to make sure that everything was perfect. With a low laugh he started picking clothes up, his mind clouded with images of different clothes lying on the floor.

***

Matt groaned and sluggishly trudged back to the locker room, every muscle in his body crying out in agonizing pain as his feet landed with dull thuds against the cracked, hard concrete. Drew had really worked a number on him; heavy elbows, hard rights, and backdrop after backdrop before that inverted full nelson lift then modified spinebuster drop. With a grunt Matt pushed the heavy door open, a grateful sigh escaping him as he eyed his bag sitting next to the shower area. As he slowly limped his way over Matt wondered if he would be better off just slipping his shirt on then heading back to the hotel. In the end the siren song of the hot water beating down on his abused muscles won out and he left a trail of clothing as he shuffled into the nearest shower cubicle.

Soon the water was cascading over him; wetting his hair and making it stick to his neck and back, the curls looking more like tattoos against his olive-tan skin rather than hair. Matt rested his forehead against the tiles and inhaled deeply, the moist air rushing deep into his lungs and helping sooth an ache that he didn't even know he had. He whimpered as he moved; the slight change in stance sending pain skittering up his back.

"You alright there Hardy boy?"

The new voice made Matt jerk—a motion that he regretted the moment he did it; his back screamed in pain which resulted in a strangled cry leaving his own plump lips. When the tears subsided Matt cast a glance at the newcomer, not caring that he was standing nude in front of one of his co-workers.

"Y-yea. Just some aches after that last match."

"Want me to do some work on ya? I promise I won't bite."

Matt thought it over for a minute; his tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips as he weighed the pros and cons of the offer. After a minute or so he nodded his head—after all what harm was there in letting Glenn work on his back.

"Sure. Umm, do you want me to hurry?" He asked as he motioned backwards towards the water.

"Nah. I was thinking of a shower myself. I'll just join you……that is if you don't mind."

"That's rather weird Glenn." Matt pointed out as he shifted from foot to foot; the muscles in his back missing the scalding hot spray of the shower head and letting him know about it.

"Look, I don't want you or anything, but the hot water combined with the massage will work better than just the massage. I promise I won't do anything other than work on your back. So just turn around and lean back up against the wall like you were."

"Won't Adam and Mizanin be jealous when they find out?" Matt asked even as he turned and complied; his hands resting palm out against the sticky tiles.

"And if they are?" Glenn replied off handedly.

Matt opened his mouth to say something smart assed but it was drowned by the moan that burst from his throat as Glenn's hands pressed and kneaded against his lower back; the mans' large thumbs rubbing hard circles into the bunched and knotted muscles. Within a matter of moments Matt was propped up against the tiles as he felt each muscle and bone turn to water under Glenn's talented hands. True to his word Glenn only rubbed his back; starting at the lower back and working his way up, his last area being between the shoulder blades. When he pulled away he chuckled as Matt whined and begged him to continue, neither man knowing that their intimate friendly moment had been caught on film from a spot hidden nearly from sight.

Christian fidgeted as he trained his camera phone on them; recording each move and wishing that not only was he close enough to get the guttural sounds on the video but that it was him making Matt tremble and beg. With a throaty laugh Glenn left Matt alone, his towel loosely tied around his waist and a wide smile on his face. Christian felt that it was his time to step in and was halfway to the shower area when Matt ghosted from the stall, his towel hanging around his shoulders as the rest of him hung out for all and sundry to see. Christian swallowed a sigh as Matt's confident gait whisked him from view and it renewed his resolve of not only making Chris Jericho's life a living hell, but getting Matt to see that he was the better Canadian after all.

***

Chris waited impatiently for Matt to get back to the hotel. The matches had been over for atleast an hour and he wondered what was taking the dark Southerner so long to return.

"_Maybe he went out with some of the guys._" Chris thought as he stretched out on the bed; his eyes casting about the room and surveying the work he had done.

Candles flickered everywhere; their soft light highlighting the rose petals on the floor that led to the large in room jacuzzi that was filled with Vanilla scented water. Next to the jacuzzi a plate of massage oils and a warmer sat; the warmer a safe distance so that it couldn't be accidently knocked into the bubbling, frothing water. Next to the oil plate a silver domed platter sat, the large ornate silver cover hiding an assortment of fresh fruits with yogurt to dip them in. In the back ground some non-descript jazz played, giving the room a secluded honeymoon feel. Chris himself was dressed to the nines in a black suit, the white button up shirt left undone at the top like Matt liked and his hair spiked with a gel that didn't feel hard to the touch. Room service was on speed-dial so when Matt entered the room all Chris had to do was call and their meal would be delivered.

Chris smiled as he pictured Matt's bewildered face when he took Matt's gear bag and set it by the door; leading Matt over to the beautifully set table for two where the champagne had been chilling for the past hour or so. Matt was a sucker for romantic gestures and Chris figured that he wouldn't even get to the massage before Matt pressed him up against the side of the tub and begged Chris to make love to him; his pretty lips parted as sighs and moans drifted ghost like from them while Chris ran his skilled hands over Matt's water slicked body. The fantasy was quickly becoming erotic and Chris couldn't help but rub himself through the thin material of his suit pants; wondering if he had time to quickly fire off a load before Matt made it back. Just as the thought entered his mind the sound of a key scraping into the lock caught his attention and Chris scrambled off the bed, taking his spot by the door and waiting for Matt to enter.

From the other side of the door he heard muffled voices; one clearly belonged to Matt—he'd know that country twang anywhere, and the other belonged to someone else he knew all too well—Christian. They were laughing over something and Chris fought hard against the urge to throw the door open and confront them. He sighed and pressed his ear to the door; his eyes closed against the images that were waiting to drown him the moment he gave them free reign of his mindscape. The voices lowered and Chris pressed closer to the door wanting—no needing—to know what they were saying.

"Tian thank you for helping me with my bag."

"No prob there Hardy boy." Christian laughed and Chris snarled; his hands itching to wrap themselves around the taller blondes neck and squeezing until there was no air left in his body. "I—uh just want to thank you for not, y'know laughing at me for tripping and slamming face first into the lobby doors."

Matt laughed and Chris could just picture the light shade of red Christian's face was and he wished he had been there to see the cocky fucker getting owned by a glass door.

"It happens." Matt was still laughing, his voice happy and full of life. "But I do have something to ask you—it's stupid really. I mean there's no way it's true but I need to know so I can clear my mind."

There was a light thud against the door and Chris wondered if Matt had leaned up against it or if Christian had dropped Matt's gear bag against the bottom.

"Shoot. Figuratively speaking." Christian brayed.

"See, I was talking to Chr—Jericho and he said that you were passing around the rumor that I'm sleeping with Adam, Mark, Glenn and others—y'know what, it's stupid. I don't know why I said anything." The door knob started to rattle and Chris jumped back; ready to confront both of them the minute the door opened.

"Matt trust me. I would never spread those lies about you. It's nothing more than a stupid attempt on Jericho's part to get you back. We've been friends for far too long for me to do something like that."

The door opened a crack and Chris stepped behind it, thinking that he'd hide until it would benefit him to reveal himself.

"I know Tian." There was a pause and Chris gritted his teeth; the image of Christian and Matt sharing a gentle kiss flashing before his eyes. "Thanks again Tian."

"Anytime Hardy boy. Hey are you still coming tomorrow? Phil and Drew are going to do their Karaoke routine again. It's amazing how they keep finding those bars." Christian chuckled.

"Yea, I'll go." Matt sounded uninterested and Chris could just imagine the look 'yea-ok' look on his face.

"Well see ya later than Hardy."

The sound of footfalls headed back away from the door and Chris let out a breath; his heart kicking into triple time as the door finally swung all the way open. Matt stepped into the room, his eyes flicking to and fro as he took in the candles and rose petals.

"What the fu—."

"Here let me take that for you." Chris murmured as he gently took the bag from Matt's surprised grip.

The dark haired man whirled around and stared at Chris with wide eyes, his mouth working wordlessly as his hand flopped jerkily as he motioned to the room.

"D-did you do this?' He finally managed to get out after shaking his head and taking a deep breath.

Chris nodded and lead Matt over to the table; seating him and getting him a glass of the champagne before heading over to the phone and speaking lowly into the receiver. He heard Matt walking towards him; the soft swoosh of the denim material that encased Matt's strong thighs giving him a way. Chris turned and smiled, lowering his eyes as Matt stared; his brows furrowed and the glass of the bubbly liquid clenched in his hand.

"Look Chris, I don't know what you're—"

"Matty, I've already said I'm sorry…"

Matt sighed in frustration and turned away, his back stiff as he walked around the room.

"I talked to Christian about what you said." Matt said quietly; his eyes lingering almost hungrily on the jacuzzi.

"And?" Chris played it off as if he hadn't been listening.

Matt chewed his lip, his face scrunched up in though as he seemed to be fighting for the right words.

"One of you is lying to me. He said that he's said no such thing about me." Matt pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing as they landed on Chris.

"Matt I have said a lot of things to you, some without thinking and some that have taken me hours to perfect for you. But never once have I ever lied to you." Chris said earnestly as he moved over and pulled Matt close, taking the empty glass from Matt's grip and tossing it carelessly onto the bed. "Tell me one time I have ever lied to you." He challenged as he wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and stared into Matt's eyes.

"Well…there was that time…" Matt's words faltered and Chris couldn't help but smile. "Alright fine, you've never lied to me…that I can think of. But that doesn't prove anything. You still accused me of being a whore." Matt hissed. "Yes I slept with Christian, but the others? Adam was a mistake the first time; do I really look dumb enough to do it again?" Chris opened his mouth to say something but Matt cut him off and continued on with his little spiel. "And taking it from Glenn AND Mark at the same time? Do I look suicidal to you? Those two men are big enough to rip him apart by themselves. If I took them both on I'd be dead, they'd have torn me in two—even if they didn't double pen me."

Matt's words were off handed but they brought up a very erotic picture in Chris' mind; Matt with his legs wrapped around Glenn's waist with his back arched as Glenn and Mark slipped in and out of his tight heat, Matt's whimpers and moans filling the air as his nails left long ragged marks on Glenn's arms. Matt's voice filtered through Chris' little daydream and he forced himself to listen; his face a light shade of pink as he twitched inside his boxers. If Matt felt the twinges he didn't let on—of course then Matt had always been able to keep most of his emotions and thoughts to himself when he wanted to.

"I mean really? Mark and Glenn? Somehow I don't think that Mizanin and Copeland would share Glenn with anyone, and Mark? Well it's rather hard to tell where Mark stands, I mean he's been messing around with McCool but he was seen just the other day chatting up Davey's boy." Matt continued to ramble on, trying to get his point across.

Chris grinned and done the only thing that he knew of that could make Matt shut up. He leaned in and captured Matt's plump, velvety lips; sliding his tongue between them and teasing Matt's tongue as his hands drifted down and cupped Matt's rear, squeezing gently. A knock at the door intruded on the moment and Chris pulled away, smiling as Matt pulled in a shaky breath.

"Go sit down Matty."

Matt nodded almost dumbly and drifted over to the table; dropping down into a chair as he pressed his fingers to his lips. Chris took a minute to adjust his pants before opening the door, a large smile on his face as the bellhop shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"M-Mr. J-jericho?" He questioned; his voice rising in pitch as he stared.

"In the flesh."

"Y-your dinner sir." He squeaked out again; his face a deep red as Chris gently pulled the cart away from him and placed a fifty in his shirt pocket.

With a nod Chris pushed the cart further into the room and closed the door on the still gawking bellhop, chuckling lightly as he caught Matt staring at him with slightly glazed eyes. Quickly Chris lifted the covers from the plates, revealing Spinach Salad and Roasted Salmon with Mushroom Gratin in a small dish on the side. There was still one covered plate left and Chris couldn't help but smirk as he lifted the silver dome, showing off a plate stacked with White Chocolate Tarts. Chocolate was Matt's biggest weakness and Chris was bound and determined to exploit each and every one that he had before the night was through. He seen Matt lick his lips and moved the tempting plate to the other side of the table; snickering as Matt turned sad puppy eyes on him, his bottom lip poked out.

The entire scene was a sad reminder of what he and Matt used to share all the time and the smile that had been on Chris' face fell; his eyes softening as he mentally demanded to know why things were the way they were. When he brought his eyes back to Matt's face he forced a smile as he slid into Matt's lap; brushing the few errant strands of satiny dark hair away from Matt's face. Their eyes locked and held; each man fighting to keep from sniffling and willing hard for tears they couldn't explain to keep from falling. Chris' ideas he had had for the night flew from his mind and he sighed as he laid his head on Matt's shoulder; his fingers combing through the ebony tresses.

"Chris if this is an attempt to get into my pants." Matt started, his voice wavering slightly.

"No Matt. It's not. I had a whole night planned. Dinner, massage, and some jacuzzi time to show you how much you mean to me. I wanted to pamper you and show you how much I still love you. But now I just want to sit here." Chris said softly as he brought his head back up; his oceanic eyes shimmering. "If you'll let me that is."

Matt tried to find the words to tell Chris that he had to leave; that there was nothing he could do fix things or make them go back to the way they used to be. Instead he nodded his head and loosely wrapped his arms around Chris' waist, grudgingly admitting to himself that just holding Chris felt better than even the massage Glenn had given him earlier in the shower. For the next two hours they sat there; neither one of them talking, both just happy for the warm comfort of the other as the dying candles shed their flickering light on them, warming the bronze on Matt's skin and making Chris shine in the low light. Finally Chris pulled away, his eyes drooping and a goofy grin stretching his lips.

"I think it's time for me to leave Matty. You need your sleep."

"You're not staying?" Matt questioned as Chris moved out his lap; hating the lost sound to his voice and the sudden chill that enveloped him now that Chris had moved.

"No. Tonight wasn't about getting into your pants. Although if my original plot had gone according to plan we probably would have ended up in bed." Chris grinned as Matt shook his head. "But what did happen was better than even mind blowingly great sex." Chris bent down and brushed his lips across Matt's quickly then stood again. "I'm going to make you see Matty."

"Make me see what?"

"That we're meant to be together." Chris said confidently as he held out a hand to help Matt stand. "Even if it takes forever and a day." He pulled Matt close for one last kiss then started towards the door, turning and smiling before letting himself out. "Goodnight Matty."

As the door closed behind him, Chris felt as if a piece of him had been ripped out and he wanted nothing more than to pound on the door and beg Matt to let him stay. Instead he headed back down to his own room, silently praying that all his hard work and devotion would convince Matt and show him what Chris already knew; that they were made solely for the other.

***

Matt lay in the darkness; the candles having long since died away and stared at the ceiling. His mind was running in circles, each revolution going faster than the last until Matt felt like he was going to be sick. On the one hand he knew he still loved Chris and wanted to be with him, on the other there were the things Chris was telling him that Christian was saying around the locker room. He wanted to believe Chris but he and Christian--hell all of them had been friends way too long and it was that history that was making it hard to believe one over the other. With a deep sigh Matt rolled over and pulled a pillow to his chest; forcing his eyes closed and pushing the troubling thoughts to the back of his mind, preferring instead to concentrate on the phantom feeling on Chris pressed against his chest as he finally drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok I wanted to get this out before I disappear tomorrow and possibly Friday as I be as unStraightEdge as I can be. xD Happy New Years Everyone and I hope y'all enjoy._

_Btw, I don't own anyone nor am I saying that they actually lust after one another in real life._

* * *

Matt tossed and turned in his bed, his hair sticking to his face as he arched and writhed; deep in the throes of a wet dream, his lips parted as he whimpered Chris' name. With a start he jerked awake, crying out loudly as his seed expelled from his throbbing member violently; splattering his thighs and the sheet where it dipped between them. Panting he unclenched his fists from the rumpled cotton and scrubbed at his face with both his palms; cursing himself for acting like a school girl panting after her first boyfriend. Slowly he sat up, his thigh muscles burning from the intensity of his orgasm as they relaxed from their taunt state slowly. Matt lolled his head to the side and blearily looked at the alarm clock. The blinking neon green numbers flashed four am.

"Sonvabitch." Matt growled as he pulled himself from the cum drenched sheets and shuffled into the bathroom; his eyes instantly shutting tight against the harsh florescent light.

He wet a rag with warm water and swiped it up his thighs; his mind going back to the dream immediately and making him wish that it were Chris running his tongue up the strong columns; his teeth nipping and teasing him as his hot breath and warm hands ghosted behind them. Matt twitched and opened his eyes; unsurprised to see that he was once more completely hard, the head already leaking it's shining pre-cum rapidly as his thoughts centered on Chris' hot and moist mouth; his tongue lapping at the head and sides while his hand worked in that maddening slowly twisting motion that only served to make Matt harder. With another cry Matt gripped the porcelain sink basin, his knees buckling as his seed once more spilled from his body without any help at all from him.

"Would it be so wrong to give in and give Chris what he wants?" Matt questioned his reflection as he watched a bead of sweat course down from his hairline. "Of course it would. That would be like going out and licking the mat after a show and expecting someone to kiss you. Chris has no idea what's been where or what Christian has. It's disgusting." He growled. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. Can this get any fucking worse? Of course it can, I can start answering myself……like I just did." Matt smacked himself in the forehead and pushed away from the sink; his mind whirling as it battled endlessly within the dark confines of his skull.

He started towards the bed, but one look at the large wet spot in the middle made him opt for the couch in his room instead. He grabbed the comforter from the floor where he had kicked it earlier and curled up on the cool cushions; the chill serving as block for the erotic images that once more tried to take over his thought process. It was as if Chris was somehow controlling them, every night since the surprise dinner Matt had suffered; his body twitching and trembling against the sheets as phantom hands ghosted over skin and unseen lips and teeth nipped and bit. Each dream ended the same way, Matt waking up just as he reached his climax; his hands clenched in the sheets with the teasingly light feel of lips pressed against his as if just moments before some other pair had been sealed tightly against them.

He had to give it to Chris; the blonde man was staying true to his word. Everyday it was something different. One morning Matt woke up to find breakfast waiting on him with one long stemmed rose lying next to the plate. Another day Chris showed up in a maid's outfit and cleaned his room, taking his time to fold every piece of clothing that Matt had carelessly tossed to the floor in search of his tights and to unknowingly—or knowingly, who really knew with Chris—tease Matt until he had been .2 seconds from tossing the blonde onto the neatly made bed and making him scream in pleasure. Some days it was nothing more than a smile and others there would be tiny gifts left in Matt's bags. Not once did Chris push for sex nor did Matt make an attempt to engage Chris in any sexual activity—and Matt's body was torturing him for it.

_He still loves me and is willing to put it behind us. Would it be so bad to do that? Love—not to mention an ass—like that doesn't come around all that often. _Matt thought as he started to drift back off to sleep; turning so that his face was pressed against the back. _If he's willing to do that for me, shouldn't I be just as willing to do it for him? _The more Matt's thoughts raced the lower his eyelids drooped until he was snoring; Chris's name whispering from him every so often while a smile curved his lips.

***

Blearily Chris sat in catering; yawns erupting from him every so often as he waited for the rest of the rosters to show up for Vince's weekly torturous early morning meeting. Slowly they trickled in, Glenn shuffling along behind Mizanin as Adam brought up the rear; his ever confident and cocky smirk gone as his green eyes blinked almost stupidly around the room as if he didn't know where he was. Hunter, Shawn and John Cena were next; the latter two yawning but smiling as they eyed the breakfast buffet that Vince had thoughtfully provided before swiping some doughnuts and hightailing it to the back of the room. Chris felt his head starting to drift down towards his chest but didn't do anything to remedy it; he still had a good twenty minutes before the meeting started, it wouldn't hurt to get a little more sleep. However he missed Matt dragging himself into the rapidly filling room and when he awoke with a start at the sound of Vince's gavel striking the wood podium that always seemed to be around, he found himself sitting next to the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Nice to see you're awake sleeping beauty." Christian hissed as he smirked at Chris. "I wasn't going to tell you what you missed if you slept through it."

"Shove it you creepy little bastard." Chris mumbled as he stretched; using the action to get a quick scan of the room to see where Matt was.

"Your little whore is sitting with Glenn and his harem. They've been pretty cozy here lately." Christian threw out casually as pretending to be listening to Vince as he droned on about the impact that Hogan thought he was going to have by joining teams with Dixie and TNA. "Of course he's not been as cozy with them as he has with me."

Chris growled under his breath and laced his fingers together to keep himself from reaching over and throttling Christian. As Vince continued to rattle on Chris found his solitude once more interrupted; this time by Christian sliding his cell phone over with a picture gracing the screen. With glare Chris glanced at the picture; his face draining pale under the warm tan he had gotten over the warm summer months. It was Matt and Glenn in the locker room shower; Matt's back arched into the bald man's hands and his head resting against the tiles. Even though there was steam clouding the bottom half of the picture it was easy to see that neither were wearing a towel. _And why would they? They're in the shower—together. _A muscle twitched behind Chris' eye and his glare turned into a snarl as he pictured Glenn with his hands planted on Matt's hips to hold him still as he drove into Matt's warm, tight heat while Matt mewled and whimpered; his fingers slipping on the water slicked tiles.

The image got dirtier and Chris fought hard not to scream and leap to his feet; whether to attack Christian for being the catalyst in all of it or to take Glenn down for being the one touching what Chris deemed as his own personal property. As he struggled to get a hold of himself, Christian settled back into his chair smirking.

_Perfect. _Christian crowed as he watched Chris try to keep calm. _It's only a matter of time before he completely shatters._ He shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket; turning his attention back to the front as Vince started talking about the ECW Homecoming story line that Tiffany had started. It really was of no interest to Christian, he didn't really care who he fought as long as he came out the same way he went into the contest—The ECW Champion. He heard Chris shift and looked at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, smirking as he noted that Chris was visibly shaking. From that point on it seemed as if the clock was moving one second forwards then three seconds back and it was driving Christian insane. He could feel that something was going to happen after the meeting was adjourned and he wanted to make sure that he had front row seats for whatever fireworks went off.

In the back of his mind a small voice bit and clawed however; telling him that with each underhanded and dirty trick he was digging himself a deeper hole should Matt ever find out what was really going on—that he was nothing more than a means to get back at Chris for the heartache of years past that never healed. Like all the times before Christian pushed that thought aside; sneering at the very thought. Matt wasn't the brightest crayon in the box in Christian's opinion so he had no worries that he'd ever be found out. Besides even if Matt did find out it would be too late; the damage irreparable. He laughed quietly, his eyes dancing as he crossed his arms over his chest and tuned out the rest of the meeting as his mind conjured all sorts of scenarios; all of them ending in his favor.

***

Matt breathed a sigh of relief when Vince finally called an end to the meeting. He didn't know how much longer he could have lasted listening to Mike and Adam trade extremely dirty sexual innuendos about what they had planned for later. He had risked a glance twice at Glenn's face and he felt sorry for the older man; having no idea that just under the table Glenn was being teased mercilessly by his two young lovers. Like every other early morning meeting everyone took a while to leave; their bodies having fallen asleep on them while their minds made fuzzy notes about what the boss man had been talking about. The small tablet of paper that Matt always brought was covered in doodles and with a hint of smile he pulled the top sheet off and crumpled it before sending it sailing towards the trash can. His toss failed and it bounced off the rim and skittered a couple of inches away from the target; coming to rest next Christian's foot.

"Jeeze Hardy, I thought you could play ball." He teased as he bent over and picked the projectile up and flicked it gracefully into the can.

Matt laughed and finally pulled himself from his seat; grimacing as his back protested the movement and complained loudly at being jarred.

"C'mon Christy, you know Matt knows nothing about sinking balls into holes." Adam grinned as he elbowed Matt playfully in the side. "Even if they were trimmed in hair."

"Like you know anything about it Copeland." Matt shot back; rolling his eyes and turning a light shade of pink as some of the others snickered and hooted. "Real mature guys, what are we, back in high school?" Matt asked as the cat-calling and lewd jokes started getting louder. "Besides what in the hell does Adam's remark have to do with anything?"

"Cause normally I'd say put hair around it, you'll find it. But you can't even do that." Adam brayed as he tugged on Matt's hair.

"I'm outta here ya bunch of jackals."

"We hate to see ya leave Hardy but we love to watch you go…"

Matt had made it maybe ten steps out of catering when he was pulled roughly to the side and shoved into a tiny dark closet. The wind was knocked from him a second later as he was pressed face first against the cold concrete wall; his lips skinned from the contact. A hand wrapped itself in his hair and yanked back until Matt was forced to bend as far back as he could to relieve some of the pressure.

"Hey—" Matt's sentence was cut off by a stinging slap to his rear; the contact making him yelp and jump slightly.

"I'm doing the talking." The words were growled in his ear and with a red face Matt felt his body responding to the gravelly tone that he knew so well. "What is it that they all got that I don't?" Another stinging slap landed, this time on the opposite cheek. "Are they rougher with you than I am? Is that what turns you on Matt?" Teeth clamped down on his ear and Matt cried out in a half whimper-half yelp. "If you liked it rough Matt why didn't you tell me."

The hand in his hair yanked again and Matt heard some of the silken threats give way; a burning sensation tingling through his scalp. It was too much for Matt; his dream from earlier in the morning creeping back up on him as hands groped roughly and teeth bit down and managed to break skin through clothing. With a strangled mewl he pushed back; grinding wantonly against the hard body behind him; biting his lip to keep from whimpering as the action earned him another sound slap.

"Or maybe Christian was right. Maybe you are nothing more than a dirty little whore. Are you a whore Matty? Do you like spreading your legs for everyone? Do you?!"

The once pleasurable sensations gave way to straight pain as Matt was yanked around savagely and pushed back up against the wall; his spine contorting as it was shoved against something hard. In the dim gloom of the small room Chris' eyes glittered; his lips curled back as he stared at Matt, his expression caught somewhere between pain and the dark lust that was only talked about in hushed whispers.

"Answer me dammit!" Chris demanded; his voice cracking.

"N-no."

"No what? No you're not a whore or No you don't like pain?"

"No I'm not a whore." Matt breathed, his legs turning to water as Chris stepped forwards and pressed them together from shoulder to hip.

"Really? Then what about you and Glenn in the shower? What was that?"

Matt cocked his head to the side as he tried to fight through the lingering lust haze that had him in its grip. He had no idea what Chris was talking about; he couldn't remember being in the shower with—Glenn. His eyes widened and he managed to bring one hand up and swipe it down his face; his cheeks burning hotly as he remember the massage after his match with Drew. While it was happening he hadn't thought of what it might have looked like to others, all that he cared about was that the sharp shooting pains were being worked from his back.

"I-I can explain that." Matt started weakly.

"Really?" Chris whispered as he leaned close; his teeth snagging Matt ear lobe again. "Go ahead then, enlighten me as to why Glenn's hands were on what belongs to me."

Matt shivered and opened his mouth but the feel of Chris' hands wandering over his sides then trailing down to his waist drove all thought from his mind.

"I'm waiting Matty." Chris purred.

"See it was-ah-after that match with, um that bald guy…" Matt bit off his sentence and grabbed the back of Chris' head; slamming their lips together as he pressed as close to his blonde counterpart as he could.

After that it was a heated meeting of tongue, teeth and hands as they both grappled from the dominate position. In the end it was Matt that was panting and whining as Chris tormented him; smirking as the younger dark haired man was mere minutes from flat out begging for Chris to take pity and put him out of his sexual misery. Breathing became hard in the humid space, both of them staring hungrily at the other as they panted heavily. Chris lightly drug a finger from the middle of Matt's chest down to the straining bulge in his black cargo pants; Chris' smirk still on his lips as Matt writhed and whimpered incoherently at him.

"What's wrong Matty?" Chris drew teasing circles on the twitching, fabric covered length; his eyes dancing. "Do you want me to help you Matty?" Matt nodded and pressed against Chris' hand; loose strands of his dark curls sticking to his face as sweat made him shine in what little murky light filtered into the closet. "I will, on one condition." Chris gripped Matt's crotch and purred as Matt cried out and arced away from the wall.

"Anything…God please just…" Matt pleaded, his head thrashing from side to side against the concrete as he rocked his hips trying to get some friction from Chris' hold to put an end to the ache that seemed to grow with each thundering beat of his heart.

"Say it Matthew, say you're mine. Only mine." The words were hissed as Chris flicked his tongue against Matt's throat. "Say it and I'll take you heaven Matty."

"O-Only—"

Matt sentence was intruppted by the door to the closet being yanked open and both men being violently tugged out into the hallway. Chris blinked against the harsh new light and growled as he seen Mike and Adam each holding one of Matt's arms as they drug him off; hurling curses at the confused and lust consumed Southerner. Chris scrambled to his feet and started after them only to be pulled to a stop.

"Lemme go you Assclown." He growled as he tried to pull away.

"Jericho, tsk tsk tsk. Don't you know when it's fruitless?" Christian murmured in his ear. "You trespassed on what was theirs. So now because of you Matt's going to be punished."

Chris whirled and shoved Christian away; his anger at the younger Canadian making him see red. Christian stumbled back, losing his balance and sprawling out on the floor as Chris advanced; his lips peeled back from his teeth in an angry snarl.

"YOU!" Chris barked as he reached down and fisted his hand in Christian's shirt. "This is all your god damned fault."

"Blame yourself Jericho." Christian spat as he shoved Chris away and surged to his feet. "All this was brought on by you. Your selfishness, your egotistical pandering and whining. Always looking for something that was right in front of you the entire time." Chris furrowed his brow and stared at the younger man, trying to piece together what has going on through his brain. "Well it's too late Chris. Matt's no longer yours, he's made his choice. He prefers the company of men whom are 'bigger' than you." Christian laughed as Chris shook his head to rid it of the mocking voice. "Tell me Chris, how does it feel to be tossed aside by the one you love? Hmmm? Does feel good?"

"Shut up!"

"No!" Christian grabbed Chris' face and held him still as he continued to talk, his voice cracking with emotion that only showed its face when he was so drunk that he couldn't tell the left from the right and the hidden pain spilled like cheap wine. "Tell me Christopher. Does feel good to know that one you gave your heart to threw it away like a piece of garbage? How does your heart feel? Is it aching in your chest with every beat when you think of someone else's lips caressing the skin that you thought was yours? That someone else's hands are running over muscles and making him cry and moan?" Christian dropped his voice and circled Chris, his eyes pooling with tears as he poured his heart out; the poison that flowed through his veins looking for release. "Now you know how I felt. Now you see how helpless I was as you went on about your life. Face it Chris, Matt doesn't want you. Just like you didn't want me."

"Christian I don't kn—" Chris stopped, the hurt in the younger man's voice bringing back a memory that had been long since buried. "You're still hanging on to what we did all those years ago?" He asked incredibly. "Christy…"

"Don't call me that." Christian cried as he shoved Chris' shoulder; sending the older blonde stumbling backwards.

"Listen, what we had was just a fun little fling. I'm sorry if I led you to believe that it was something more." Chris said softly as he moved back over towards Christian. "Fact of the matter was I was waiting…"

"For Matt?!" Christian spat.

"Back then I didn't know it, but now looking back…yea. I was waiting for Matt." Chris laughed as he made a connection that the more he thought about it the more obvious it was. "Christy you and I were friends. Yes, we played around from time to time but I didn't feel the fire with you that I feel Matt. One look from him turns me to mush; makes me want to do anything to see him smile."

"Why couldn't you feel that with me? What was I lacking that made it so you couldn't love me the way you love him?" Christian begged; his pride having fallen away sometime during his last speech. "Is it his accent? What the hell is it?!"

By then their confrontation had drawn a crowd and Chris burned red as eyes—both sympathetic and condemning turned to him awaiting his answer.

"I-I can't explain it." Chris said simply. "I love Matt, heart and soul, so completely, I love the way he loves me."

The simple words sent a hush through the crowd and with a pat to Christian's shoulder Chris moved through the masses; hoping that one day Christian would be able to find that soul consuming fire that could only be lit by the one person made just for him. Christian fell away from Chris's mind; all that mattered now was that he got his Matty back. Come hell or high water he was getting what was his back—even if he had to fight Glenn, Mike and Adam to get him.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: As I was waiting for my ride to come get me--bc lets face it, there is no reason not to have a DD on New Years--I started typing. It was the only way to shut up my muse that has been poking me with a sharp stick ever since last night. I didn't realize until the words stopped flowing that I have reached the end of this tale. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Y'all are the reason I keep it up. Hearts and hugs to you all._

* * *

"Hey, hey! Lemme go." Matt struggled against Adam and Mike; tripping over his own feet as they drug him along.

"Not until we get some answers from you Hardy-slut." Mike growled.

"What? What in the hell is with everyone calling me a slut?" Matt managed to yank one arm free and fought to plant his feet but only found himself being sent tumbling to the floor with Adam falling on top of him.

"Hardy this isn't going to save you." Mike grumbled as he helped Adam up then tugged Matt back to a standing position. "You're going to answer some questions for us whether you like it or not."

"What fucking questions?"

"All in due time Matt-Matt, all in due time."

Adam snapped his gum and traded a rather insane look with his younger counterpart and a sick feeling of dread trickled down Matt's spine and dripped slowly into his stomach until he felt as if he was going to be sick. He tried twice more to put a stop to his abduction but the last time only earned him a fist to the jaw from Adam that resulted in Matt losing consciousness and being tossed over Adam's shoulder. When he came too a little while later Matt found himself lying on what felt like a couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Thought you weren't ever gonna wake up."

Matt jerked and tumbled down to the floor; wincing and groaning as his back and ass complained loudly in his head. Blinking he looked around, some-what comforted that he was still in the arena yet scared because he knew what Adam was capable of but not Mike.

"Never figured you to have a glass jaw Matt-Matt." Adam laughed from his reclined position on the other side of the room.

"Shut it Copeland……And don't call me Matt-Matt."

"Awww, what's the matter Matty." Mike purred as he grabbed Matt's hair from the back and yanked his head back.

"Leave him alone boys. I already told you nothing happened."

"There's video proof Glenn. So until the truth comes out then neither of you are leaving this room."

"I hate to say this, and this is no offence to you Glenn, but I'm not into bald men."

"And what's wrong with bald men?" Mike hissed as he pulled Matt's hair again, this time making Matt whimper in pain.

"N-nothing. I just prefer blonde Canadians."

"So now you're going after my Addy?"

"No!" Matt cried as Mike twisted his hands in long locks. "I'm not after Adam or Glenn." He wrenched his head forwards; hissing in pain as his hair gave way under the pressure. "Although right now I'm thinking that maybe blonde Canadian's are hazardous to my health."

"This one's gonna be if you don't tell us right now what happened in the shower." Adam threatened quietly as he got up and circled around Matt; his green eyes glittering dangerously as Matt rubbed his head.

"Nothing fucking happened. I was sore after my match with Drew. Glenn offered me a massage I accepted."

"In the damn shower?! Who the hell does that?!?!" Mike hollered as he shook his hand to rid himself of the curling strands of dark satin.

"I do. I'm Matt Hardy and I do extreme and stupid shit." Matt said with eye roll. "I admit that it seems pretty weird, but the hot water AND the massage worked better than just the massage. Nothing happened, I swear to it on my brother's title reign." Matt barked, taking all the heat for what had really been Glenn's idea; if they were doing this to him who knew what they'd do to Glenn if they found out the truth.

"Your brother no longer works here." Adam pointed out. "Buuuuuuuuutttt, I've known you for years Matt-Matt. So I can tell when you're lying…"

"I said don't call me Matt-Matt." Matt growled as he lashed out and tried to hit Adam in the groin with his fist.

"Matt-Matt, you know me better than that. If something bothers you then you know I'm going to keep it up." Adam laughed as he patted Matt's head. "Besides, what's so wrong with Matt-Matt? I think it's rather cute."

Matt turned red and mumbled under his breath as he pushed himself to his feet; his eyes glued to the floor. His ears red as his hands twined and untwined repeatedly. It was no buisness of theirs if that was what Chris called him bed; the name having come about during a rather rough round, Chris panting his name over and over in his ear as they writhed together on the bed. Afterwards they had laughed about it, Chris purring the new pet name in his ear as he held Matt's hands above his head and teasingly ground against the younger man until neither could take it anymore and once more lost themselves in the passion that only needed a nudge to flame it to roaring, soul consuming life.

"What was that Matt-Matt?" Adam prodded.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Matt-Matt…"

"Knock it off."

All heads turned to the door and Matt sighed in relief when he seen Chris standing there; his hair still spiked from the heated confrontation in the closet and his eyes glittering as they landed on him. Chris strode into the room and pulled Matt to him; cupping the back of his head and holding him close as his eyes flicked over Matt's face before dropping down to his lips. It was now or never in his opinion and he prayed that he hadn't made a fool of himself.

"Matty…" Chris breathed, wetting his lips before continuing; his eyes now shimmering under a light sheen of tears. "The worst thing in life is holding on to someone who doesn't want to be held on to. And I'd be lying if I said that I thought that that was you—that you had outgrown us," Chris reached down and twined his fingers with Matt's; bringing both their hands to his lips and kissing the back of Matt's hand softly. "And I always made it a point not to fall for someone unless they were willing to catch me. But the thing about falling in love is that if you do it right you'll never hit the ground, and I haven't. Life is too short to be anything but happy Matt, and I'm hoping that you're just as happy with me as I am with you. That's why I kiss you slowly as the light pours into our room in the morning and dances across your face and why I love you so deeply that each beat of my heart depends on everything that you say and everything that you do. I forgive quickly; I know that I'm not perfect Matty and to expect you to be the same is just ridiculous." Chris took a breath and leaned in, brushing his lips gently over Matt's before pulling away again.

"They say love is about taking chances and never having regrets. And I don't, there is nothing that I regret about us, and isn't a chance too big for me to take when it comes to you. Forget the past Matty, but keep the lesson that it taught you. Yes what you did was wrong, and yes it hurts; but it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as what not being with you does. Sometimes you just have to smile—to pretend that everything's ok and hold back tears while you walk away. And if you truly say that there is no chance for us Matthew then I'll do that. I'll choke back the words that tumble from my lips every time I see you and I leave. But remember Matty if want to see the rainbow then you have to go through the rain and if you want true love Matthew you have to go through the pain. And I've been through enough pain Matty please don't put me through more." Chris fell silent, chewing his lip nervously as he waited for Matt's answer.

Matt swallowed; the noise deafeningly loud in the sudden quiet room. He pressed his lips together to keep them from trembling but he couldn't stop the lone tear that welled in his eye and spilled over his cheek; coursing down the smooth skin until it disappeared in the thin strip of facial hair that traced his jawline. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out; not even a whispered breath escaped his lips as he stared at Chris; their eyes catching and holding for a second before Matt dropped his eyes to their still joined fingers.

"Chris I-"

"Dammit Matthew if you don't answer him I'm going to come over there and choke you until do!" Adam yelled; his own eyes misty as he stared at the couple, his hands locked around both Mike and Glenn's as they other two sniffled softly.

Matt grinned and looked back; raising his hand and stroking Chris' stubbled cheek with his knuckles. His heart pounding against his ribcage as he stared once more into the eyes of the man that he loved more than anyone else on the face of the earth.

"Chris I love you. I really do." Matt trailed off, trying to get the right words to express what he was feeling.

"But?" Chris asked sadly; pressing his face against Matt's knuckles in an attempt to get as much contact as he could before Matt took even the small comfort away.

"No but's Chrissy. You asked me in the closet to admit that whose I am." Matt wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and pulled him close; molding Chris to his body as he engaged Chris in a gentle kiss, their lips fluttering against each other briefly before Matt pulled away. "And I'm yours Chrissy, only yours."

A loud cheer went up and startled Matt and Chris apart, both men turning around and coloring a deep red as they seen everyone crowded around the open door to the locker room. Towards the back of the assembled group Christian stood, tears falling down rapidly as he turned away. It might have been true that misery loves company but in the end love was the best company of all to have. He sniffled and padded quietly away; his head hung as he cried for something that he was certain he'd never find.


End file.
